A Moment Like This
by Inusapphrine
Summary: Serena finds Darien and Raye kissing and runs she leaves to America but what she doesn't know was that it was an assignment in drama class. kiss or F! Darien is determined to find her. Will he or will she find him? SD coupling. Read it is very good!
1. Default Chapter

A Moment Like This By Inusapphrine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko owns it!!  
  
Chapter 1: Running away from everything  
  
Slowly walking down the street she just sighed. A girl at the age of 18 with blonde locks of hair in pig tails walks down the street towards the arcade to play some video games. As she got there the girl name Serena ( as you know!!!) Screeched. "Not open for two days due to construction!!!" She then sighed sadly and decided to take a walk through the park.  
  
She decided to take the route her and Darien always went. They always went that way cause it leaded to the bridge and watch the sunset on the water. She was just a sharp turn from it when she saw what she prayed she hadn't. She saw Darien and her supposed to be friend kissing.  
  
Right there, Serena just turned and took off running. She couldn't believe it.... She wouldn't. She ran into her house and beamed to her room and sat in a corner trying to think of anything that what she saw wasn't true. She started to cry.  
  
She cried the rest of the evening and night. When the morning light shined into her bedroom window she was dead to the world. Her eyes looking in another dimension, and her face all red. She finally lifted her head and looked at her jewelry box.  
  
She slowly got up and shuffled to it. She grabbed it and sat on her bed. For about ten minutes she just stared at it. It was the one that Rini made for her before she left. She then opened it and picked up a wad of money. There was a thousand dollars there. Usually Serena would spend it on stuff but this money was given to her from winning a singing contest when she was very little and she put it there to be forgotten until now.  
  
She put the money in her little purse along with the twenty dollars of allowance. She went to her closet and got out her luggage bag and stuffed some clothes and stuff she felt she needed. She wrote a note to her parents to insure she would be fine, and left into the cab she called.  
  
"To the airport please." She driver started off and looked in his mirror.  
  
"So where you planning on goin'?" Serena looked at him in the mirror.  
  
"I'm going to America. I need to get away from here." She looked out the window at nothing in particular.  
  
"Ahh, but you don't have a loved one who'll miss you?" Serena didn't answer. Her eyes just swelled up. She couldn't cry anymore, and her eyes were strained from crying through the night and didn't get any sleep.  
  
It took about an hour until they got there. She gave him the money but he refused. "I can't take this from a miss that seems so sad. You should keep it so it comes in handy one day."  
  
She thanked him and walked into the airport. She took a look around and found the main desk. "Hello, may I help you?" The lady said with a smile.  
  
"Umm.... The soonest flight to America?"  
  
"Oh, well there is one taking flight in just 15 minutes and is now boarding. Is that fine?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"That'll be $450 please!" Serena gave the money and took off towards the plane. She got on and waited. Within minutes the plane took flight. She took one more look at her home.  
  
"Goodbye." She whispered. Then sleep over took her and she slept, waiting to see what lied ahead of her.  
  
Inusapphrine: Ok the next chapter will be up soon. But I am going to tell you know that in my story Serena can act really good and used to be able to sing but then lost interest. Don't worry all will end in Serena/Darien fic ok?  
  
The more you review the earlier I update!!!! 


	2. American Start

A Moment Like This By Inusapphrine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or their characters. I will only own this story and a few made up characters.  
  
Chapter 2: American Start  
  
Serena woke up from the sound of the flight attendant announcing, " We are now landing in New York City. Please remain seated until you are notified." Serena sat up in her seat and looked out the window. She really didn't know what to expect. She then thought of a job. What will she do?  
  
"Umm Ma'am? I couldn't help but notice that you don't look too well. Are you ok?" A man with brown chestnut hair and what looked to be very expensive clothes.  
  
"Yeah... I'm just at a new start. Umm, do you know any good jobs around New York by any chance?" She did look a little better than she was when the flight started. He gave the expression as in thinking.  
  
He looked here up and down and asked, "Can you do anything like singing, acting, or modeling, cause you'd be perfect for it?!" Serena then perked up.  
  
"Actually I am pretty good at singing and I can really act. My mother said I have this big flare for dramatics. I haven't ever tried modeling. Why can you help me?" She asked with a lot of hope.  
  
"Well, you might not know me too well but I am Robert Conwelle. I own the top business in the U.S. and second worldwide! Would you like to try out an acting career cause I have an opening for it. And since you can sing you could do live Broadway as well. A bunch of live performances, TV shows. You'll be famous in no time."  
  
"You really think so? I mean I haven't ever considered me that good." Serena decided to take the job and Robert handed her his card. " Umm, I have another question. Do you know where to get cheap stays?" He looked at her like she was really crazy.  
  
"How much money do you have?" Serena took out what she had left. He started to laugh. "You can't stay long with money like that." Serena frowned. She started to think it was a huge mistake to go to America. By that time they were landed and were instructed to leave. "Hey miss, let me buy you some food. I'm sure you haven't eaten since you left Tokyo."  
  
"Sure." She was feeling very depressed on how she would survive with that much money. They got to a cute little café and ordered. They started up a conversation as they ate.  
  
"You know Serena, I have a pent house you could stay in for free, but that is only if you work for me." She all of a sudden jumped for joy. She greatly thanked him. He said no problem and that he would help her out any way he could. They were finished with there food and he said he'd show her where it was.  
  
Tsukino Residence   
  
Darien knocks at the door. He waits a minute and the door creeps open and Sammy peers out. "Hi, Sammy is Serena home?" Sammy was crying. Then, Mrs. Tsukino went to the door and she walked out the door and closed it behind her. He eyes were red from crying.  
  
She walked over to Darien and slapped him straight across the face. This shocked Darien he turned to her and asked, "What did I do?" She handed him the note Serena had left.  
  
' Mom & Dad,  
  
I am sorry for only saying goodbye to you through note but by the time you read this I will be gone. I left to America. The reason is that I am heart broken and need a new life to get away from what happened. Darien and Raye were kissing. What am I supposed to do? I can't face them. I can't bring myself to do it. He broke my heart. I will call you when I get settled in somewhere. I am so sorry!!  
  
Love Serena'  
  
"WHAT!?" His eyes went wide, "Mrs. Tsukino, you have to believe me when I tell you that it was in drama class. Me and her are the leading part. It is one of the parts t kiss. She must have seen us at rehearsal. I can even have my director explain everything."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino's eyes widened. She let him in the house while he explained what was really going on. She apologized for slapping him too. After an hour passed he said that he'll go straight to America to find her for them. After he left.  
  
He got home to pack up his clothes and go to the air port.  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
Ok I promise for longer chapters but tell me what you think so far!! And Tell Others!!! LOL  
  
Ja Ne!!! 


End file.
